This invention relates to an imaging device. Recent imaging devices can operate on input video signals using color bit-depths that are greater than 8-bits. For example, imaging devices can now operate on color bit-depths of 10-bits, 12-bits, etc. Color depths greater than 8-bits can provide more precise color scanning, and thus, may be desirable for a variety of applications.
However, typical imaging devices generally include resources, such as circuitry and software that were designed for 8-bit color depths. For example, there are many known resources that use 8-bit per pixel imaging. In addition, memories often handle data in increments of 8 bits, such as 8-bit and 16-bit words. As another example, most image editing software applications do not support color depths for each color in excess of 8-bits.
Unfortunately, it is difficult and costly to replace or modify these resources. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide methods and systems that can accommodate a larger color depth with existing resources, such as resources designed for 8-bit color depths.